


Too Early

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is too early in the morning to be french kissed by a boy who said he only wanted to be friends and almost died battling a dragon. This is the opinion that Draco maintains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first, this was written for LJs enchanted_jae and cotton candy bingo (card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html)). She chose the prompt 'room mate' from the bingo and also prompted 'pet'. This also covers two of the three monthly prompts at LJs hp-creatures (dragon and Hogwarts).

Draco scrunched up his face when something tickled it. When it didn't stop, he batted his hand, hopefully toward whatever was causing it.

"Meow."

He opened one eye blearily, glaring at Missy, his and Harry's (unwanted, but beloved) pet (she had shown up one day in their dorm and they'd been unable to get rid of her). Missy was half on Draco's pillow, half on the windowsill. She was watching something outside the window and whatever it was, was causing her to brush his face with her tail. She must be upset by whatever was out there because she was unconcerned with Draco's hand on her tail.

In the distance, he heard what sounded like the roar of a dragon. 

He was up and looking out in moments. Over the Forbidden Forest, he watched as two dragons belted fire at each other. His breath hitched as he caught sight of the green lining on one of the wings. No wonder Missy was upset--she was always with Harry when he was outside practicing his Animagus abilities. She knew what he looked like.

"I'll go get him," he promised her.

Jeans, shoes, shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and tucked in his shirt as he walked down into the eighth year's common room. Hoping against hope, he asked the first student he came across if they had seen Harry.

"Your 'roommate'?" Finnegan asked with a smirk. Draco bristled at the tone--everyone seemed to be under the impression that he and Harry were more than friends and Draco was slowly loosing his patience. "Yeah, this morning. He said he was going out to help Ron's brother with the shipment of dragons."

Of course he was. Draco shook his head and thanked Finnegan. He heard laughter as he left the room and decided that something was going to be done about that later. First things first, he had a promise to fill.

~~~

The sounds of a dragon battle faded away as Draco got closer to the pen where the dragons were being kept. The Dark Lord had illegally had two brought in for the war and when the war was over, Charlie--now grounds keeper at Hogwarts--had watched them until the dragons were ready to be transported. Due to the clean up, the dragons had remained in the country because no transport could be arranged. 

Why Harry had decided he could help out when he had no experience--well, Draco was also going to have words with him.

"Hey, Malfoy," Ron called out, waving him over.

Draco jogged the last steps. "Harry?"

Ron rolled his eyes and pointed further into the clearing, where the pen had been. It must have gotten damaged, likely what had caused one of the dragons to escape. Trust Harry to have stepped in. Both dragons, though, were now safely in their crates and Charlie was helping coordinate the lifting of them. Harry, bleeding from his forehead and holding his arm close to his chest, was watching.

"Harry Potter!" Draco yelled.

Ron snickered. Harry turned and grinned. With a shout to Charlie, he left them to join Draco and Ron. "Morning."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Morning? _Morning_? Is that all you have to say? I wake up this morning with Missy waving her tail in my face because you left without her and then you go and fight a dragon? And all you have to say to me is _morning_! What was I supposed to tell Missy if you had--mmph!"

Harry hummed into the kiss he had started and Draco blinked, wondering where he had lost Harry's attention. Well, in a manner of speaking and what was--he pushed at Harry's shoulders. "It is too early in the morning for french kissing, Potter!"

"Oh, so it's the tongue, not the actual kissing that got you?" Ron asked, clearly amused.

"Draco, don't," Harry interrupted. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin. Harry smirked and shrugged. "I almost died battling the dragon and when I transformed back, I realized that I didn't want to die without kissing you first. Among other things, of course."

Ron made a choking sound and excused himself. Draco licked his lips. "You said you wanted to be friends."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I did. And then, I dunno. I decided I wanted to be your boyfriend. If that's all right."

Draco punched him, but in his good shoulder. He was holding back punching the other one just in case. "I don't know where you learned how to ask a boy out, but it is certainly not after you've kissed him and might I add, not just after you could've died! And we will be having words about that, make no mistake."

Harry huffed. "Fine. Draco, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Draco pretend to think it over. "And then more snogging?"

Harry groaned. "I was hoping we could do more snogging now, but if I must wait--"

"Oh, no, Potter," Draco smirked. "I plan to do a lot of snogging now. But yes, a date on Saturday is perfect. Now come on, we need to get you to the infirmary and you need to apologize to Missy."


End file.
